Glue
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: The countryside is usually peaceful, but tension and drama soon rises between friends and family. Will everyone make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Glue**

**Chapter One - Step Back**

"We'll get outta hear" he smiles at me as we sit on the stupid bean bag chair in the middle of his parents caravan which he practically owned since his parents were never here.

"You've been saying that for the past few months. We haven't moved" I laugh, standing up from the seat and pulling his shirt over my chest. It reached just over my ass so I thought it was suitable for now since it looked like a shirt dress with my thigh high socks on.

"I mean it though" he says collapsing his head back to look at the ceiling of the caravan where we had pinned bed sheets and put fairy lights in to make it look nicer. "Just you wait. I'll give you some good news soon"

"Really?" I asked, ruffling my hair to make it look a little more suitable. It needed washing but since I had been staying here with Frankie the past few days I didn't have a chance, because 1. He had no shower in the caravan, 2. We were a little to busy… if you know what I mean.

"Yeah" he smiles, giving me a wink as I put my tatted old black vans on my feet.

"Right. I'm gonna go get some supplies" I said, opening the door of the caravan to see the dusk light.

"Dressed like that?"

"I've gone out in worse" I said, laughing at the oversized Fred Perry polo shirt I had stolen from him. It was ridiculously large on me so I could cover my shame.

"I know. But you look so sexy. If you see Dallas, make sure he keeps his hands off ya"

"Shut it you" I smile before blowing him a kiss as I walk out the door. Man this place looked amazing at this time.

7:30 on a Saturday night. Frankie lived in more of the rural places in California. The places with the fields and a couple of barns with animals. He lived over this huge hill, hidden away from everything. The bright lights of the "fabulous" Hollywood stars who carried tiny dogs in their tiny purses. This was a place for real people. I loved that we were hidden away. I loved that I could actually see green grass sway in the slight breeze in the air. The sounds of the new calf at the farm running around in a field for the first time. The sound of some local band playing to an audience of 10 at the pub. The smell of actual fresh air instead of the overpowering sent of fake tan and whatever perfume was popular at Victoria's Secret that day. Real people. Real lives.

"Couldn't think of anything more appropriate to wear All's?" shouts a cheerful voice. I didn't have to turn around, I knew who it was. Calum, I'd known him all my life. He lived in a caravan just a couple hundred meters from Frankie's where I practically lived myself. My actual home was with my dad who lived just up the hill in a secluded part of the village. It was nice up there, just fields really, but I loved to be in the town, with my friends. As I was saying, I'd known Calum for his whole life. He was only 15, the youngest in our little group, the rest of us were 16 and 17 years old, me being 17, Frankie 17. Practically my little brother, I basically cared for Calum when his mom went of the rails with her drinking problem.

"You know me Cal. I don't mind being provocative in public."

"What are you doing tonight?" he laughed, running to catch up. Cal was the nickname I had given him a couple of years back when he started to call me All's. He was tall for his age. A couple of inches taller then me, and you'd have thought we were the same age as well. He had short brown hair which was quite curly and hung over his forehead just the smallest bit. He was wearing a white vest and red plaid over shirt, black skinny jeans and bare feet. We were used to travelling in bare feet around here. It didn't matter if your feet were dirty, they had hardened from the ground enough so nothing hurt to stand on.

"Um. Nothing. Going to get some supplies for me and Frankie then heading back. Why? Any plans?"

"So he's not told you yet?" Sam spouts before turning red, clearly regretting what he said.

"What?" I ask, rubbing my arms since it had started to get a bit cold.

"We were going to meet in the field. Silo jumping?"

"Sounds great" I smile.

"Here. Take this" he says, taking off his plaid over shirt and handing it to me. I slip it over myself and I do feel a lot warmer. It was comforting, it smelled like him, soft and sweet with a touch of cigarette smoke.

"Thanks. So, what time we meeting?" I ask as we carry on walking, I throw my arm around his shoulders to try and keep him warm too since he was only left in a white vest.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Frankie asks as I walk back into the caravan. It was a shock to see that he had actually moved from the bean bag and had actually bothered to get dressed. He was sat on the small couch connected to the wall with his guitar on his lap, strumming a few chords of a new song.<p>

"I ran into Cal" I smile, placing the bags on the small kitchen counter.

"Oh right. What he say?"

"Said we're all meeting in the field. Silo jumping" I smile. I had loved going silo jumping, that sense of fright as you jump, the adrenaline as you fall below.

"When was the last time we did that?" he sighs, smiling as he puts his guitar to the side.

"I don't know. Like 4 months ago" I laugh, grabbing a tiny plastic bag which I had hidden behind the microwave so Frankie didn't fine it. It contained 5 little blue pills, one for each of us.

"When did you get them?!" he says, trying to take the bag.

"Few weeks back. Wanted to save them for a special occasion"

"You little sneak" he smiles, leaning forward and kissing me.

"You ready to go?"

* * *

><p>When we finally get to the small field just one field over from the town, I see the other guys waiting by the ladder to the huge grain silo. There was Cal, then Dallas, a friend of Frankie's, like me and Cal, they had been best friends since they were young. A couple of years ago there was some slight tension since Frankie had convinced himself that I was cheating on him with Dallas, but I never did. We managed to get things back on track though, and had been together for about 3 years now. Then there was Trish. She moved here about a year ago from Texas. We never really thought much of her at first but one night she showed up to the silo with some pills and some drinks and we had been friends ever since.<p>

"You ready?" Dallas shouts to us, holding up a few cans of beer he had clearly stolen.

"You know it" I shout back as we walk over, Frankie's arm around my shoulder. "Lets do this" I laugh as they fight to see who can get up the ladder first.

Eventually it is Trish and Dallas at the top and Frankie half way up the ladder. We wait until we hear the two of them scream as the fall further and further into the silo, landing in the grains below as it softly catches them.

Frankie climbs up next while me and Cal climb up the ladder. We hear him shout before landing on the grain. All of their laughter echoing in the rest of the empty silo.

As I stand at the top of the silo, I look out as far as possible. The outstretched fields ahead. I had never gone past this town, never seen any where else. I had always wondered what was out their. What lied past the hills.

"You ready?" Cal asks, still in his white vest top since I hadn't given him his over shirt back yet.

"You know me" I say, about to look down but I stop myself just before.

"You know how you love me" he laughs, wrapping his arms around me. "And I love you" he laughs again.

"Don't push me!" I shout, looking down.

"Don't look down" Cal shouts at me. "Everyone looks down, but I don't"

"That's true isn't it?" I ask since he looked so serious. I had never looked down until then.

"You trust me, don't you?" he asks. Of course I trusted him. We had looked out for each other out whole lives. He had been my family when I had no one.

"Of course"

"He doesn't love you" he whispers. "He's using you"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Come on guys!" Shouts Trish from the silo.

"Trust me" he whispers again, trying to hold on to my shoulders, but its too late. Because in that split second I had stepped forward.

It takes a few seconds to realise what was happening. Its like time had slowed down. I look up to see Cal, staring down at me. Breaking what he had said earlier. I had made him look down and break his promise. Then I look down. Seeing everyone below. Frankie, smiling his head off. Using me? 3 years we'd been together. 3 years of trust. But Cal, that was 15 years of trust.

But know was no time for judgment. Now was no time for decisions. It was time to fall.

**This is probably terrible. Its only the first chapter and I would love to do more if you guys want it. But only if you want it. And don't worry, Austin will be added in coming chapters. If you like it, review and I will carry on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glue**

**Chapter Two - Kids**

When my body hit's the grain I don't move. I let the grain rush over my body, engulfing me, drowning me until I see no light. And I wait, I think about the past few seconds and my plans for the seconds ahead. I know I need to uncover myself. I know if I stay drowned in grain I will actually drown. A hand quickly grabs my hand, pulling my upwards until I can see again. I gasp for air, my heart pounding so hard I could hear it, my ears ringing.

"You nutter" Dallas laughs. He was the one who grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "You have to breath you know"

"I know" I say, shaking my head, giving a fake laugh to make things seem like it was okay. I move to the side where Frankie is sat, we sit and wait for Cal to jump.

"You okay?" he whispers to me, his eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I smile. He smiles back reassuringly before leaning in and kissing be quick before Cal's scream tares us apart. We all laugh as he falls, collapsing on the grain before climbing over to my other side. I give him a small smile before turning to the group. I wanted to ask him what he meant. How could Frankie be using me? What does he know that I've missed? But I knew now was the time to forget. Now was a time to forget everything. I reach into the pocket of Cal's over shirt which I was still wearing and pull out the plastic bag with the blue pills.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember anything from last night?" Frankie asks as he hands me a glass of water.<p>

"Everything up to the pills" I laugh, collapsing back on his bed where he soon joins me. "You?"

"I remember climbing out of the silo and running across a field. That's it" he laughs, throwing his arm around me and pulling me closer. I was still wearing Cal's over shirt which had grown more and more uncomfortable over the hours since his smell had started to fade into Frankie's. "This is Cal's right?" he asks, insinuating to the over shirt.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason." he says, pulling it off my shoulders and throwing it on the floor before covering us in the blanket. "Did he say anything when you were stood at the top of the silo?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You were fine, then when you were stood at the top with him you seemed to change your mood. I thought he might have said something"

"No. Nothing you need to worry about" I wanted to ask him. But I knew he would just get angry and go after Cal, I didn't want that. I would have to ask later, when things were calm.

"Good" he says, kissing my shoulder before going to my neck. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>"How's your head?" Trish asks as carries on working. She worked in the local store part time so I would often come in and see her. She didn't give a damn if we took anything and didn't pay since she did it herself enough.<p>

"Pretty bad" I laugh, grabbing a soda from the fridge and opening it, taking a big gulp before handing it to her. "Your's?"

"I feel like there are a million elephants stomping on it" she says, slowly sipping the drink.

"I don't know why you came in to work then"

"Because someone has to pretend to look the other way while you take stuff."

"Fair enough" I laugh, grabbing another soda since Trish seemed to be drinking the rest of the other one. "Can you remember anything past the pills?" I asked, since Frankie only remembered running in a field and I couldn't remember past the pills so I was curious as to what else we did.

"I remember Dallas stripping and jumping in the pond" she laughs. "He tried to convince us to join him but we weren't that stupid"

"Oh my god" I laugh, putting my head in my hands at how stupid he could be sometimes.

There's a sudden vibration in my pocket when I realise that my phone has gone off. I pull it out and see it's a text from Cal, reading…

_All's, forest swing NOW! Need help. Urgent_

"Um, Trish. I'm gonna have to catch up with you later"

"Oh, okay. Something wrong?" she asks as I step out of the store.

"Its Cal, said he needs my help" I say before I set of running towards the small patch of forest just by the town. I run past Frankie and Dallas walking towards the caravans but don't say anything. I had always promised Cal if he needed my help I'd come running and I wasn't about to break that promise now.

The forest swing was something we had made years ago, I was only 7 at the time. It was in this secluded part of forest in a field just off the town. Nothing special, just some rope we had found and a smooth bit of strong wood. It had done well to last this long really. We never actually told anyone about it, it was mine and Cal's place. When I finally get there I don't see anyone. I cant hear him talking and there doesn't seem to be anyone there. I start to panic a bit. He said he needed help, was he in trouble? What if I was too late?

"CAL!" I shout worriedly, waiting for an answer.

"AH!" Shouts a voice as someone's arms wrap around my waist. I freak out for a second and start to scream before turning to see Cal.

"I hate you! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were in trouble!" I say, hitting his arm rather hard, but he deserved it for scaring me.

"I'm sorry" he laughs, hugging me tightly.

"Why did you want me here? I came running for you"

"Well, my birthday planning is a huge deal" he laughs as I sit on the swing, he sits on a fallen down trunk of a tree next to it.

"That's what you called me here for? Why couldn't it wait until we met up in the pub then we could all figure something out"

"Because I wanted to sort something out with you"

"16 eh" I say, thinking of how old he's going to be. "Growing up Cal"

"Your one year older then me"

"And yet your still taller then me" I sigh, joking with him. "Still, you have a chance of getting out of here"

"You do too. You can leave any time you want"

"I kept thinking that too at 15. Thinking when I was 16 I could just run away. Be free. Travel where ever I wanted and never look back"

"So why didn't you?"

"I have too much here."

"Like what?"

"Like you. I promised to always look out for you." I say, staring at the ground, kicking some twigs with my boot. "Then there's Frankie, and my dad. He needs looking after a lot of the time"

"You cant hold yourself back for other people"

"Anyway" I sigh, trying to change the subject. "What did you mean last night?"

"Hu?" he asks confused.

"When you said Frankie doesn't love me. You said he was using me"

"Just ignore what I said last night. I wasn't thinking straight"

"What do you know Cal? What aren't you telling me?"

"Its just… nothing" he sighs. "So about my birthday"

And so we drop the subject, not another word is said about it. We talk about his plans for his birthday. How we were all going to meet up at the pub, sneak a few drinks before silo jumping again. Something fun for us all to do to celebrate. We sit together for a few hours before walking back into town.

"Here, before I forget" I say, unfastening his red plaid over shirt which I had tied around my waist earlier and handing it to him. "Thank you for letting me borrow it"

"No problem. It suits you" he smiles before sighing, he throws his arm around my shoulder and holds me close. "I love you All's. Just trust me. Whatever happens, I'm here for you" he says. I'm about to reply and ask him what was going on until someone shouts to me.

"Ally. You coming to the pub?"

**Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like the chapter, please keep reviewing because it helps a lot to know your opinion on my stories. **

**I got asked if this is based off Glue the E4 series. It is going to be loosely based. There are going to be some things in the show that I'm using in the story, but its not going to be exactly the same plot. Also, please don't attempt silo jumping, its very dangerous. **

**Thanks, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glue**

**Chapter Three - Birthday Turmoil**

"You've been spending a lot of time with Cal lately" Frankie says as he paces up and down the caravan. I was sat on the bean bag, where we had sat together just last week, with no shame, out of breath, in love.

"So." I sigh, grabbing my shoes. Today was Cal's birthday and we were all meeting at the pub for a few drinks before heading out. Dallas had managed to blag his way into getting us a room upstairs in the pub so we wouldn't disturb anyone. After a few drinks it was off to the silo's for a while then we would see where the night takes us. I was dressed in a pair of black shorts since it was quite warm still, and a long white top with 3 quarter length sleeves.

"So what's going on?" he asks suspiciously.

"We're best friends Frankie." I laugh, standing up and wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. The top of my head only just reached his shoulders. It made me feel small. "We spend time together. And I've been helping him plan tonight and stuff"

"I thought I was your best friend" he replies jealously, turning around so we were face to face, arms still around each other, pouting his lips in a childish fashion.

"You are, one of them. But your also my boyfriend"

"I may need to remind Cal of that" he says, distracting himself.

"Stop worrying so much, you know he's like a brother to me"

"I know. I just want you all to myself" he says, placing a hand on my cheek, using the pad of his thumb to stroke the outline of my face.

"How about when we get back tonight, I'm all yours" I whisper, climbing up on my tiptoes and kissing him. After a few seconds he swipes his tongue against my bottom lip, deepening the kiss as he holds me tight.

"Oy love birds!" shouts a voice from outside the caravan. We pull apart and I go to the door, opening it to see Cal outside, waiting for us.

"Happy birthday!" I shout to him and I run over and wrap my arms around him in a hug. "How was your dad?" I asked, since that was where he had been all day, visiting his dad who lived just out of town. It was rare he ever got to see him apart from on his birthday. Cal's dad was in prison, some say for murder, others say for theft. No one really knows, no one really asks.

"He's good. Promised in a few more months he'll be out" he says, hugging me back.

"That's good then"

"Yeah, well he said that last year so I'm not getting my hopes up"

"Happy birthday mate" Frankie says, leaving the caravan and locking the door. He throws a 6 pack of beer to Cal who quickly catches it. "Little present for you"

"Only 16, we're messing you up hu? Such bad influences" I laugh, throwing my arm around him as the three of us walk towards the pub. Frankie's hand slips into the back pocket of my shorts, he was like an animal claiming his territory.

"Are the rest of the guys already here?" Frankie asks as we walk into the pub and towards the stairs.

"Trish is and I think Dallas will be" I reply as we climb the stairs towards the door which had a hand written sign on the door that made no sense at all, you couldn't read a word of it, which made me know that Dallas had written it.

* * *

><p>The table is full of empty glasses which would be washed in the morning, however the regret of drinking them would stay with us for a while longer. Music is played faintly as we sway drunkenly out of beat.<p>

"I'm going to get some more drinks" Frankie blabs, the sentence not really forming fully. He stands from his seat and attempts to walk out the door, but almost falls over on the way, everyone laughs for a second before he walks out.

"Don't fall down the stairs!" I shout, partly to be funny, partly because I was worried he actually might fall and hurt himself.

"We should do something" Trish slurs. "Play a game"

"Truth or dare!" Dallas shouts, lifting his beer bottle up in the air over his head like he was celebrating a victory. So that's what we do, we gather around the round table and we play. We had always played truth or dare where everyone got one pass. If you didn't want to answer the question given or the dare given to you, then you could pass it on to anyone else in the game.

"Dallas" Trish says. "Truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Did you get duck shit around your balls when you jumped in the pond naked?" Trish laughs, barely able to finish the sentence.

"I did" Dallas laughs in reply after a second. "Trish" Dallas asks, wanting payback from the embarrassing question. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you… to give the birthday boy a strip tease" he laughs, knowing this would embarrass the hell out of her. Trish's face goes bright red as she thinks about it.

"No. I pass" she replies, not even being alcohol induced could make her do something like that. "I pass it to Ally" I'm shocked for a second, trying to think what I was actually being dared to do. I look at Cal who's face was red as well, laughing as he takes another sip of his drink.

"I'll do it" I reply, having a sudden rush or adrenaline. I hear Dallas and Trish say something but I don't reply. I stand up and take a step over to Cal. He laughs nervously as I sit on his lap, placing my arms around his shoulders and swishing my hair behind my shoulders.

It's a rush, and I barely remember doing anything, I remember running my hands down his chest and being in some controversial positions. But I don't remember much else. I laugh after a few minutes, kissing his cheek before getting off his lap, grabbing my t-shirt which somehow managed to get on the floor and pulling it over my chest.

"Wow" Trish laughs as I sit back down. "I didn't think you'd actually do it"

"WOOP! Go Ally" Dallas says smiling his head off. Its then that Frankie walks into the room carrying some more drinks while everyone is still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks, sitting the fresh glasses on the table and sitting down.

"We're playing truth or dare and Ally just gave Cal a strip tease" Dallas laughs, grabbing his next drink.

"You did what?" he asks me jealously.

"Trish passed the dare on to me so I did it" I laugh, going to grab a drink before his hand grabs my wrist.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?" he says, not waiting for my answer before dragging me outside the room, closing the door behind us.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it was a dare. It was just a laugh"

"I don't think its funny"

"Loosen up will you" I pout, throwing my arms around him attempting to go on my tip toes and kiss him, but he turns his head away, rejecting me.

"I told you how I felt. I told you that I was getting suspicious about how much time you were spending with him and this has only made things worse." he says, throwing my arms off him.

"Don't do this again" I sigh, knowing it was the whole Dallas situation all over again.

"I'm sick of you doing this. Behind my back, flirting with other guys. I cant do it anymore Ally" he shouts, louder then I would have preferred.

"What's going on out here?" Dallas asks as he opens the door.

"Nothing" I reply harshly. "I was just leaving" trying to avoid them seeing the tears in my eyes, I run down the stairs. I can hear Dallas shout after me but I don't reply, there isn't a word from Frankie.

* * *

><p>"All's?" cries a small voice not far away. I had walked to the pond so I could clear my thoughts for a while. It was nice out at the pond, long grass, a few ducks which had just had baby ducklings. I sat in the grass, hiding myself away so I could get rid of the tears I was holding back. I never liked anyone to see me cry, it was a sign of weakness, something I had never liked to show to people.<p>

"All's. I know you're here" he says softly. It was so unlikely but I thought it might have been Frankie coming to apologize, try and fix things, trick me into thinking it was all okay. But the thing is, I didn't really know if I wanted to forgive him this time. What was the point of us being together if he didn't trust me.

"Hey" a voice says as he sits down next to me. I wipe my eyes clean and see it's Cal sat next to me.

"Hi" I reply weakly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that back there"

"Don't worry about it"

"Here" I say, reaching into the small bag I had brought with me and pulling out a card. "I was going to give it to you earlier, but… you know" he smiles gratefully as he opens the envelope, pulling out a card which had a picture of us together when we were younger. He smiles as he remembers that moment before opening the card, letting the other envelope inside fall out.

"What's this?" he asks.

"Open it" I smile, happy that I was able to give it to him in private. He opens the envelope to reveal two plane tickets. I had bought them a week ago, they were those special plane tickets which let you go anywhere you wanted. "I thought they might come in handy. I told you, you can get out of here, and I thought, since you said your dad would get out soon, he could join you. The two of you could have a fresh start."

"Thank you" he smiles, gently putting his arm around me and bringing me closer.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday"

"You didn't. The only thing that would have ruined my birthday would have been not being able to spend it with you"

"Promise me you'll use those tickets"

"I promise. As long as you promise to use the other one"

"What?"

"Come with me All's. We can get out together. You know how great it would be, to get away from it all"

"I don't know" I reply, looking up at him confused. I had never even considered leaving here, even with Cal. Leaving here seemed like an impossible thing to do.

"We could actually do something. Together" he tries to convince me, grabbing my hand and stroking it with the pad of my thumb. "You can forget everything bad about this place… everyone" his forehead rests on my lightly, a smile on his lips that was always hard to ignore. Comfortingly, carefully and sweetly, he closes his eyes, slowly moving till his lips meet mine. It's a sweet, gentle kiss, something so heartbreakingly beautiful that I wanted to cry. I could have never pictured something like this happening tonight, but it seemed so perfect that it makes me forget about the trouble that happened just earlier.

"I knew it!" drunkenly shouts a voice. He stumbles clumsily through the long grass, practically falling in front of us. "I knew you were a lying, cheating bitch!" Frankie shouts, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Excuse me" I cry, standing up from the grass to face him.

"You heard me you slut!" he shouts again, it was obvious he had had a couple more drinks after I left.

"3 year. 3 years we've been together. And your destroying it all in one night. I hope your happy"

"No. You destroyed it years ago. You think I loved you?!" he laughs, a sickly disgusting laugh. "You do don't you? I've never loved you. I just knew I could have some fun with you. I knew you'd be up for it every time I wanted it"

"W…What?"

"You heard me. I knew you'd be easy" and that's when things get even more blurry. I don't remember much. I can see a couple of fists flying. Attempting to hit one other. And then I remember walking. Far. So far. Into the fields and to the trees, into the night.

I'd always hoped that love would keep us together. He promised me good news, he promised change. He told me we could leave this town together, he told me we could do anything. I believed him. I loved him. I do love him. But love cant save you from some things. Sometimes you have to take the fall, and accept that no ones going to help you out. No one is going to save you, and in the grain you drown.

**Austin introduced next chapter. **

**Please review.**


End file.
